4D and Reapers
by Rena-Natsu
Summary: 4D, boy band dari SMA Teitan yang beranggotakan Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji dan Saguru bertemu dengan Reapers, band dari SMA Karakura yang beranggotakan Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya dan Byakuya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

4D and Reapers

**First**: Hahaha fanfict cross-over pertama XD Maaf kalau gaje, ini fanfict cross-over pertama kita XD sedikit terkontaminasi _Hallyu wave_. Enjoy reading! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: we do not own BLEACH and DETECTIVE CONAN. Bleach is Tite Kubo-sensei's and Detective Conan is Aoyama Gosho-san's

* * *

**Summary**: _4D_, boy band dari SMA Teitan yang beranggotakan Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji dan Saguru bertemu dengan _Reapers_, band dari SMA Karakura yang beranggotakan Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya dan Byakuya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**Starring**:

_From DC_:

-Shinichi Kudo= Lead-vocal

-Kaito Kuroba= Sub-vocal

-Heiji Hattori= Lead-dancer

-Saguru Hakuba= Rapper

_From Bleach_:

-Ichigo Kurosaki= Vocalist

-Rukia Kuchiki= Bassist

-Renji Abarai= Drummer

-Toushiro Hitsugaya= Guitarist

-Byakuya Kuchiki= Keyboardist

* * *

Start…

_I can't take my breath_, _breath_, _breath_,  
_Shigani galsurok  
Jeomjeom jinagalsurok oh nan deo_….

_I can't hold my breath, breath, breath,  
__Galsurok naneun deo, ow!  
Jakkuman nae sumi makhyeo wa nae sumi yeah_

_Breathe in breathe out_  
_Haaah… Haaah…_ *efek orang ngos-ngosan*

_Breathe in breathe out  
Haaah… haaah…_ *efek orang ngos-ngosan lagi*

_Breathe in breathe out_  
_Haaah… haah…_ *efek orang ngos-ngosan*

_Breathe in breathe out_  
_Haah… haah…_*efek orang ngos-ngosan* *udah woy!*

(B2ST – "_Breath_". Yoseob _oppa_! Love you! :*)

Studio musik SMA Teitan ramai seperti biasanya, karena boy band terkenal dari SMA mereka, 4D sedang berlatih. "Eh, mendingan kita ganti lagu, deh. Jangan yang ini. Susah, woy! Harus ada ngos-ngosannya! Nanti kita dikira abis lari maraton!"usul Kaito. "Mau ganti apaan?"tanya Saguru. "Eh, ini aja nih!"kata Heiji.

"_Insane_? BTOB (boy band Korea baru bentukan CUBE Entertainment. Salah satu lagunya berjudul "_Insane_". Beberapa hari / minggu kemarin abis konser di Indonesia. Btw Natsu juga suka looh)?"tanya Shinichi. Heiji mengangguk cepat.

"Lu dulu deh yang nyanyi."kata Kaito. "Ok. Ok.".

_Neol deryeoda jwotdeon jibdo  
Dareun namjaui jibieotgo  
Saram manheun goseseon jom tteoreojyeo  
Geodneun neukkimieosseo  
Urin keodarake bupureotdeon pungseoni  
Jjogeuradeul deut sigeotji  
Dabdabhan maeumeul gamchul suga eobseo nan  
Mwoga jalmotdoen geoji?_

_Jinan bamgwa hangsang ttoggata neoneun oemyeonhago  
Naman maedallineun saineun ijen jichyeotdago_

_Hangsang nan neoyeotgie neoreul mideotdeon nagie  
Maeil bam oerowo goerowo jigyeowo_

_Naega tteonajulgae, niga sirheojigae  
Ije dwoneun gwichanhge maedalliji anhge  
I'm gonna be better, charari eobtneun gae deo  
Oneulttara pimiri neomu manheun neo_

_You make me go insane  
she give me so much pain  
I won't be back again,  
I wanna hate you_

_You make me go insane  
she give me so much pain,  
I won't get back again…_

(BTOB – "_Insane_")

"Wah, keren tuh!". "Boleh juga!". "Hehehe!". "Ayo, latihan!".

* * *

Sementara itu, di SMA Karakura…

_Kimi no karada wa sono uchigawa ni  
Ai wo hisomasete hakobu tame ni aru nda  
Zutto, zutto  
Umareta hi kara zutto  
Boku mo kimi mo kare mo dare mo minna  
Kotoba ni dekizu samayotteru nda  
Itsuka, itsuka  
Todokerareru youni tte_

(Aqua Timez – "_Mask_")

"Sebentar, minum dulu. Fuaaaah."kata Ichigo. "Eh, tapi nanti pas pensi kita kayaknya bakal ngelawan 4D deh."lanjut Rukia. "4D? Apaan tuh?"tanya Renji. "Masa' lo gak tau? 4D! Boy band terkenal dari SMA Teitan!"seru Hitsugaya.

"Ada juga 1D! One Direction! Gue baru tau ada 4D!"balas Renji. "Udah, sekarang kita pikirin aja mau nyanyi apa."lerai Byakuya. "_Mask_-nya Aqua Timez aja, itu `kan enak lagunya!"usul Ichigo. "Oh, okelah, kalo gitu kita gak usah ganti-ganti lagi, ya…"sambung Rukia.

"Yo! Ayo, mulai lagi."ajak Ichigo. Mereka ambil posisi. Hitsugaya menggenjreng gitar. Byakuya memainkan keyboard-nya dengan tampang nge-_rock _sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala. Rukia hanya bisa _speechless_ melihat _Nii_-_sama_ nya seperti itu. Ichigo menarik napas.

_Kizu hitotsu nai kokoro ga doko ni aru no darou ka  
Kubi moto wo toori sugiru kaze ni tazunerareta_

_Mattou na kotae nante mochiawasete wa inai_  
_Hitori hitotsu no inochi ikiiki to ikiru dake_

_Sukoshi dake aosugita haru ni uchi no mesarete_  
_Onaji natsu no hikari wo tomo ni kakiwakete kita_  
_Kimi no eranda michi ni maemuki sa yo habikore_  
_Mata itsuka tomoshi aemasu youni_

_Kumorazu ni ikite hoshii_  
_Dakara ame wo kirawanai de_  
_Uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii_  
_Sabishiku naru dake dakara_

_Kimi no karada wa sono uchigawa ni_  
_Ai wo hisomasete hakobu tame ni aru nda_  
_Zutto, zutto_  
_Umareta hi kara zutto_  
_Boku mo kimi mo kare mo dare mo minna_  
_Kotoba ni dekizu samayotteru nda_  
_Itsuka, itsuka_  
_Todokerareru youni tte…_

* * *

~Behind the Scene~

Natsu: "_Annyeong haseo_! Natsu_ imnida_!"

Ichigo: "Woyy! Lu pake nama Jepang tapi perkenalannya pake bahasa Korea?"

Natsu: "Iiiih, selain Otaku, gue `kan K-Popers juga kaka…"

Shinichi: "Lu kenapa milihin boy band gue lagu yang susah?"

Natsu: "Maaf, lagu yang mana ya?"

Kaito: "Itu lho, lagunya B2ST yang Breath"

Natsu: "Tapi itu enak kok lagunya!"

Rena: "Aaaah, Shinichi-kun~!"

Heiji: "Kenapa lo gak pake lagu SuJu aja?"

Natsu: *speechless*

Rukia: "Aah, gue lebih setuju kalau Reapers itu nyanyiin lagu '_Fuwa Fuwa Time_'!"

Hitsugaya: "Masalahnya, pada mau nggak?"

Saguru: "Eh, buat 4D, kayaknya gue tau deh lagu yang lebih gampang."

Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji: "APA?" *puppy eyes*

Saguru: *joget* "_Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo no no no no no_! _Neomu kamjjak kamjjak heulleo naneun oh oh oh oh oh_! _Neomu jjaritt jjaritt momi tteolyeo gee gee gee gee gee_! _Jeojeun nunbit oh yeah_! _Joheun hyanggi oh yeah yeah yeah_!"

Renji: *speechless*

Rena: "Udah woy, ayo, ucapkan salam!"

4D and Reapers: "Tolong Review-nya! _Arigatou_! _Kamsahamnida_!"

Rena and Natsu: "Terimakasih sudah membaca!"


	2. Chapter 2

4D and Reapers (2)

Re- Upload

Rena: "_Moshi_-_moshi_!"

Natsu: "_Annyeong Haseo_!"

Rena: "_Watashi wa_ Rena _desu_~"

Natsu: "Natsu _imnida_!"

4D and Reapers (sama-sama): "_Moshi_-_moshi_! _Annyeong Haseo_! Please leave a review if you like^^"

* * *

(Sedikit terkontaminasi J-Pop dan K-Pop)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is Tite Kubo-sensei's. DC is Aoyama Gosho-san's

* * *

**Character's position**:

-Shinichi: lead-vocal, tenor

-Kaito:sub-vocal, baritone

-Heiji: lead-dancer

-Saguru: rap

-Ichigo: vocalist

-Rukia: bassist

-Renji: drummer

-Hitsugaya: guitarist

-Byakuya: keyboardist

* * *

Start!

_Ratin, ratin swipji anheun eoneo-deulleo  
Tto hokeun keukjeok, keukjeok  
Story-e ppachyeo-deulgo_

_Kajang bissan useul useul ipgo  
Euwa chom tteolmyeon-seo  
Keukjang-ee kajang  
Chu-eun chwaseok-e manchokan neo_

_Yeokin dareuda_

_Ne show, ne show opera  
Norae haneun opera  
Chumchuneun ne opera  
Neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka_

_Ne show, ne show opera  
Nega mandeun opera  
Sesang meotjin opera  
Ike chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka_

(Super Junior – "_Opera_")

"Yak! Istirahat dulu!"seru Shinichi. Saguru ngibrit ke kamar mandi. "Kenapa tuh anak?"tanya Heiji. "Gak tau. Eh, intip yuk."ajak Kaito. "Heh, lu mau ngapain!"seru Shinichi. "Udaah, ikut aja."balas Kaito. Mereka sampai di kamar mandi. Disana…

Mereka melihat Saguru lagi joget-joget sambil nyanyi KISSING YOU. Ia memakai syal bulu-bulu yang kayak di MV Gee, bahkan sekarang dia lagi make high heels.

_Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo,  
Nuheh doo soneul japgo,  
Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh malhago shipuh  
Gomawuh saranghae haengbongman julgehyo Kissing you oh my love_

_Naeilreun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh  
Nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuh  
Saranghae norael boolruhjoomyuh oosuhjwo  
Dalkoman saranghae giboon johun hanmaddi!_

"…". "Ha… hah! Shi… Shinichi! Kaito! Heiji!"serunya kaget setengah is death. "Saguru, sejak kapan lo jadi SONE begini?"tanya Shinichi face-palm. "Ah… enggak…"balas Saguru.

* * *

Sementara itu…

_Boku no naka de maigo ni natta kodoku wo  
Kimi wa sagashidashite dakishimete kureta  
Moune naite ii nda yo tte_

_Koraekireru youni natte shimatte  
Kanashii noni nakenakatta  
Boku zutto, boku zutto  
Nakitakatta nda naa_

_Kokoro ni nani mo kabusenai de  
Omoikiri warai takattanda…_

(Aqua Timez – "_Mask_")

Hitsugaya menggenjreng gitarnya, bersamaan dengan Rukia memetik bass-nya. Sementara itu, Renji memukul drum-nya dan Byakuya selesai memainkan keyboard-nya. "Bentar, bentar! Gue minum dulu!"seru Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba…

"YEEEEEAAAAAY!". Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar dari ruang sebelah. "WOY! SIAPA, SIH! LAGI SAKIT GIGI JUGA! GUE BISA BUDEG NIH! *apa hubungannya*"seru Renji penuh amarah. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Ooh, maaf ya, sayah keenakan! Hehehe, kita lagi nyanyi rock! Hehehe."kata Hisagi. Di belakangnya, ada Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Izuru yang membawa alat-alat musik.

Renji menggonggong, Hisagi berlalu. "Eh, mendingan kita juga ngadain nyanyi bareng-bareng, dong. Kan gak enak kalo gue doang yang nyanyi."kata Ichigo. "Nanti Hitsugaya gimana?"tanya Rukia. "Gak papa, gue bisa nempelin mic-nya di depan drum gue kok."kata Hitsugaya tersenyum.

Byakuya cuma diam dan mojok di tembok. "Oi, Byakuya! Lo ngapain?"tanya Ichigo. "Ah, eng… enggak…"kata Byakuya tergagap. "Kertas apaan, tuh?"tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Enggak…". "Kasih nggak?". "Nggak!". "Kasih nggak?". "Nggak!". "Kasih!". "Nggak!". "Kasih!". "Nggak!. "Kasiiiiiih!". "Enggaaaaakkk!"(baca ini dengan gaya "lepaskan!" "jangan!" "lepaskan!" "jangan!" di film _Vertical Limit_).

Akhirnya… Ichigo berhasil merebut kertas itu dari Byakuya. Isinya adalah…

**CNBlue – Love Girl (cover by Reapers)**

[Ichigo] Tell me, tell me_ sarangeul malhaejwo  
_Tell me, tell me_ ne sarang jeonhaejwo_

[Renji] Love me, love me_ nae pume angyeojwo  
_Kiss me, kiss me_ neomaneul saranghae_

[Rukia] _Naega useul ddaen nan babocheoreom  
Naega neol bol ddaen neon machi yebbeun inhyeongcheoreom_

[Gue] _Gaseumi neomu dugeundugeun dugeungeoryeo  
Neo ddaemune nan haruharu haengbokaejyeo_

[All] I want you oh my love _naman barabwajwo  
Neomaneul saranghae sesang modu byeonhaedo  
_Oh my love _neoman bomyeon ddwineun gaseum eonjeggajina  
Neoman damgo isseulge_

[Hitsugaya] L.O.V.E Girl  
[Renji] _nae sopneul japgo_ fly  
[Hitsugaya] L.O.V.E Girl  
[Renji] uh uh, _nareul mitgo_ Fly high  
[Rukia]L.O.V.E Boy  
[Ichigo] Ye-Ye-Yes we can fly to the sky  
[Rukia] L.O.V.E Boy  
[Ichigo] I will take you there baby

… (liriknya panjang, gak usah ditulis semua ya?)

"_Nii_-_sama_…"kata Rukia. "Gu… gue cuma milihin lagu yang bagus aja… maaf, kalo lagunya jelek…"kata Byakuya. "Ini… keren banget! Cocok banget buat nyanyi bareng-bareng!"kata Ichigo riang. "Se… seriusan?"tanya Byakuya gak percaya. "Iya! Keren banget nih lagu! Lo dapet dari mana?"tanya Hitsugaya.

Setelah mereka menghafalkan lagunya, mereka memutuskan untuk segera latihan. "OK, ayo kita latihan dulu sama lagu ini!"seru Renji. Mereka menarik napas.

Ichigo: "Tell me, tell me _sarangeul malhaejwo_. Tell me, tell me _ne sarang jeonhaejwo_."

Renji: "Love me, love me _nae pume angyeojwo_. Kiss me, kiss me _neomaneul saranghae_!"

Rukia: "_Naega useul ddaen nan babocheoreom_. _Naega neol bol ddaen neon machi yebbeun inhyeongcheoreom_."

Byakuya: "_Gaseumi neomu dugeundugeun dugeungeoryeo_. _Neo ddaemune nan haruharu haengbokaejyeo_."

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya & Byakuya: "I want you oh my love _naman barabwajwo_. _Neomaneul saranghae sesang modu byeonhaedo_. Oh my love _neoman bomyeon ddwineun gaseum eonjeggajina. Neoman damgo isseulge_."

Hitsugaya: "L.O.V.E Girl."

Renji: "_Nae soneul japgo_ fly!"

Hitsugaya: "L.O.V.E Girl."

Renji: "Uh, uh, _nareul mitgo_ Fly high!"

Rukia: "L.O.V.E Boy."

Ichigo: "Ye-Ye-Yes we can fly to the sky."

Rukia: "L.O.V.E Boy."

Ichigo: "I will take you there, baby!"

* * *

Sementara itu di SMA Teitan…

Tetetetetetetetetetetet Tetetetetetetetetetetetet (background music)

Shinichi: "_Ratin, ratin swipji anheun eoneo-deulleo tto hokeun keukjeok, keukjeok. Story-e ppachyeo-deulgo_."

Kaito: "_Kajang bissan useul useul ipgo Euwa chom tteolmyeon-seo keukjang-ee kajang. Chu-eun chwaseok-e manchokan neo_."

Heiji: "_Yeokin dareuda_."

Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji & Saguru: "_Ne_ show _Ne _show Opera _norae haneun_ opera _chumchuneun ne_ opera."

Saguru: "_Neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka_."

Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji & Saguru: "_Ne_ show _Ne_ show Opera _nega mandeun_ opera _sesang meotjin_ opera."

Saguru: "Ike _chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka_."

Latihan dance + nyanyi 4D sudah selesai. "Besok, kalau bisa datengnya pagi, ya. Kita bakal nyanyiin _Insane_, _Opera_, sama _It's War_!"kata Shinichi. "Aye."balas Kaito.

* * *

Lalu…

"Latihan hari ini sampe segini dulu, ya. Jangan lupa, besok 4D juga dateng. Kita nyanyiin Mask, Ichirin no Hana, sama Love Girl, OK?"tanya Hitsugaya. Semuanya mengangguk.

Detik-detik mereka bertemu pun semakin dekat…

* * *

~Behind the Scene~

Natsu: "Lagunya C. mendingan gue masukkin aja deh. Renaaa! Aduh, Rena kemana ini."

Shinichi: "Thor (author), itu readers nya, lu sambutin dong!"

Natsu: "Aaah, Annyeong Hashimnikka! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter kedua ini! Sedikit terkontaminasi _Hallyu wave_ alias demam Korea! J-Pop juga ada, kok! Hehe."

Ichigo: "Ayo, beri salam!"

4D and Reapers: "Please leave a review!"

Natsu: "_Kamsahamnida_ for reading!".


	3. Chapter 3

4D and Reapers (3)

Rena: "_Moshi_-_moshi_! _Watashi no namae wa _Rena!"

Natsu: "_Annyeong Haseo_! Natsu _imnida_!"

Hitsugaya: "Ini fanfict tentang anime atau tentang K-Pop, sih?"

Kaito: "Udaah, ayo beri salam!"

Ichigo: "Assalamu`alaikum warrahmatullahi wabarakatuh, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu sekalian, salam sejahtera…" (note: baca ini dengan logat Mamah Dedeh, setelah Abdel bilang: "MAMAH dan A'A!" "Curhat doOoOo0o0o0nkkk qaqa ;;)")

Shinichi: "Gak gitu juga kale-_- "

4D and Reapers: "_Moshi_-_moshi_! _Annyeong Haseo_!"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is Tite Kubo-sensei's. DC is Aoyama Gosho-san's.

(Contains _Hallyu wave_, K-Pop, J-Pop)

* * *

**Starring**:

-Shinichi Kudo: Lead vocal

-Kaito Kuroba: Sub-vocal

-Heiji Hattori: Lead dancer

-Saguru Hakuba: Rap

-Ichigo Kurosaki: Vocalist

-Rukia Kuchiki: Bassist

-Renji Abarai: Drummer

-Toushiro Hitsugaya: Guitarist

-Byakuya Kuchiki: Keyboardist

* * *

Start!

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, _ppareul saranghae_! Ah, ah, ah, ah, _manhi manhi hae_! _Sujubeuni jebal utji mayo_! _Jinsim ini nollijido marayo_. _Tto babogateun mal ppunyaaaaaa, _oh~_ Jeone aldeon naega anya_ brand new sound! _Saerowojin nawa hamkke_ one more round! Dance, dance, dance till we run this town! _Oppa Oppa_ I'll be I'll be down, down, down, down-wuaaaaa!".

Saguru mental ditonjok Shinichi. "LU BISA GAK BERHENTI NYANYIIN LAGUNYA GIRLS GENERATION SEKALI AJA?"serunya murka. "DAN SEKALI LAGI! LO TUH COWOK! KENAPA BILANGNYA '_OPPA_'?"lanjutnya.

"Ya… emangnya gue harus bilang apa lagi? Ntar kalo gue bilangnya '_HYUNG HYUNG_ I'll be I'll be down, down, down, down' gue dikira maho lagi!"protes Saguru. "Ya lu bilangnya apa gitu kek! `kan bisa '_NOONA NOONA_ I'll be I'll be down, down, down, down' gitu!"balas Shinichi.

"Kalo buat Saguru mah, '_EONNI EONNI_' aja."ledek Kaito. "Ooh, jadi lu nganggap gue cewek, gitu Kai! Oke Kaito gitu ya sama gue."balas Saguru wesel… eeh maksud gue kesel. "Gu… gue cuma bercanda,kok! Swear, deh!"seru Kaito mengacungkan kedua jarinya tanda peace.

"Woooi, ini di bus, bukan di studio!"nasihat Heiji. "Bener tuh kata Heiji."sambung Shinichi. "Terserah lo aja dah!".

* * *

Sementara itu, band Reapers nyampe duluan di tempat pensi.

"Mas, abis ini kita mau pergi bentar ya, mau beli minum doang kok! Ntar kita balik lagi kesini."pinta supir bus. "Ooh, iya bang."balas Byakuya. Mereka menuruni bus itu satu persatu. Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang. Jaket Ichigo berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Ketika ia ingin bergerak maju, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Go, cepet! Nanti telat!"perintah Rukia. "Iya, tapi kok gue gak bisa gerak ya…?"kata Ichigo keheranan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa badannya tertarik ke belakang. "Hah…?". Ia pun menengok ke belakang jaketnya. Ternyata jaketnya nyangkut di pintu bus. "HUWAAAA! HELP! HELP!"serunya histeris.

"BANG! BANG! STOP!"panggil Rukia. Tapi sepertinya abang bus tidak mendengar teriakan kecilnya. "BAAANG! Aduh, abang budeg banget sih!"seru Rukia. "Gimana nih nasib gue!"seru Ichigo histeris sambil berlari-lari di tempat. Lama kelamaan badannya terseret ke belakang.

"Eh, Rukia, seriusan nih! Nasib gue gimanaaah!"tanya Ichigo. "Ah… ah… ah…". Rukia hanya bisa terbata-bata. "HUWAAAAAA! EMAAAAAK!". (theme song: Mengapaaa aku beginiii *kecrek kecrek* mengapaaaaaa aku beginiiii *kecrek kecrek**dum dum*. Renji: "Woy, kita bukan penyanyi dangdut!")

* * *

"_Naega jeil jal naga_! _Naega jeil jal naga_! _Naega jeil jal naga_! _Naega jeil jal naga_! _Je je jeil jal naga_! Biii BAM RATATATA TATATATATA! Bii BAM RATATATA TATATATATA! Biii BAM RATATATA TATATATATA! Biii BAM RATATATA TATATA-wuaaaaah!". Saguru kembali ditendang oleh Shinichi. "STOP! JANGAN MENYANYIKAN LAGU-LAGU ANEH!"serunya marah.

"Wuah! Mental kemana dia?"tanya Heiji. "Au deh!"balas Kaito. "Eh, tapi mendingan lah tadi si Saguru nyanyiin lagu I'm the Best -nya 2NE1! Dari pada kemaren, lagu Gee, terus Kissing You. Sebenernya Saguru itu kalo diliat cool, tapi... entah kenapa jadi begini."sambungnya.

"WOOOOY! INI GUE GIMANA? TARIKIN GUE DOOOONGHH!"seru Saguru yang nyungsep di gedung SM Entertainment. Eh tiba-tiba artis-artis SM Ent datang mengerubunginya, yang pertama menemukan dirinya adalah Kai dari EXO K. Dan tiba-tiba SNSD datang. "I... ini siapa...?"tanya mereka. "Aaaaaaaah, YoonA!".

Setelah SNSD berlalu, sekarang giliran Super Junior yang mengerubungi Saguru.

*Natsu: "Saguru! Mau gak mau lo harus tukeran sama gue! Harusnya tuh gue yang dikerubungin Super Junior!"

Saguru: "Yeeee, ngarep!"

Natsu: "Huweee! Ryeowook, Kyuhyun oppa!"

Rena: "Udah woy udah-_- "*

* * *

Hitsugaya menggenjreng gitar. Renji memukul drum.

Ichigo: "Tell me, tell me _sarangeul malhaejwo_. Tell me, tell me _ne sarang jeonhaejwo_."

Renji: "Love me, love me _nae pume angyeojwo_. Kiss me, kiss me _neomaneul saranghae_!"

Rukia: "_Naega useul ddaen nan babocheoreom_. _Naega neol bol ddaen neon machi yebbeun inhyeongcheoreom_."

Byakuya: "_Gaseumi neomu dugeundugeun dugeungeoryeo_. _Neo ddaemune nan haruharu haengbokaejyeo_."

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya & Byakuya: "I want you oh my love _naman barabwajwo_. _Neomaneul saranghae sesang modu byeonhaedo_. Oh my love _neoman bomyeon ddwineun gaseum eonjeggajina. Neoman damgo isseulge_."

Hitsugaya: "L.O.V.E Girl."

Renji: "_Nae soneul japgo_ fly!"

Hitsugaya: "L.O.V.E Girl."

Renji: "Uh, uh, _nareul mitgo_ Fly high!"

Rukia: "L.O.V.E Boy."

Ichigo: "Ye-Ye-Yes we can fly to the sky."

Rukia: "L.O.V.E Boy."

Ichigo: "I will take you there, baby!

Semakin lama mereka semakin kompak. Mereka yakin akan tampil bagus di panggung. Renji gaya-gayaan melempar stik drum nya ke udara, tapi…

"Stik gue! Stik gue! Mana stik gue? Stik gue manaaah?"tanyanya celingak celinguk. "Renji, kenapa?"tanya Byakuya. Renji menoleh kearah Byakuya dengan tatapan horror ala hantu di film Ju-On, Ringu, dan One Missed Call. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"STIK DRUM-KUUUUUUUUUUH!".

* * *

Arigato / Kamsahamnida for reading!

4D and Reapers: "Please leave a review!"

* * *

**~Glossary~**

_Oppa_: panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki (kalo yang manggil cewek)

_Hyung_: panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki (kalo yang manggil cowok)

_Noona_: panggilan untuk kakak perempuan (kalo yang manggil cowok)

_Eonni_: panggilan untuk kakak perempuan (kalo yang manggil cewek)

_Saranghae_: 'Aku cinta kamu' dalam bahasa Korea.

* * *

**~Song Credits~**

1. Girls Generation - "Oh!"

2. 2NE1 - "I'm the Best"

3. CNBlue - "Love Girl"


End file.
